The present disclosure relates to conveyor devices and inkjet recording apparatuses.
A typical conveyor devices provided for mounting on an inkjet recording apparatus employs a conveyor belt for conveying a recording medium. Such a conveyor device utilizes negative pressure created by a fan for stable conveyance of a recording medium on the conveyor belt.
A conveyance mechanism (conveyor device) of a type includes a platen belt (conveyor belt), a platen plate (guide member) supporting the conveyor belt, and a suction fan (sucking device). A recording medium is sucked onto the conveyor belt by negative pressure exerted through recesses (grooves) and suction holes (through holes) in the guide member and sequentially through belt holes (suction holes) in the conveyor belt.
The grooves are independent of one another and arranged such that each groove is displaced from adjacent grooves in a direction perpendicular to the conveyance direction of a recording medium (a staggered arrangement, for example). As the conveyor belt travels, the number or the area of suction holes of the grooves located opposite to a given region on the conveyor belt increases or decreases. As a result, the suction force exerted on the recording medium through the individual grooves increases and decreases at different times relative to one another. Consequently, the suction air flow directed to the leading edge of a recording medium is dispersed, restricting local and excessive increase in the air flow. In this way, such a conveyor device restricts fluctuations (irregularities) in the suction force exerted on a recording medium being conveyed.